Summer
by ToxicTriangle
Summary: "Aaron knows this, he's been counting."


Jackson has been laid out back, sprawled across a towel, shirt off, sunglasses on for the past 43 minutes, Aaron knows this; he's been counting. Staring at the perfectly sculpted chest, abdomen, arms and the way Jackson's jeans have slid down past his hips, _oh god_, you can bet your _life_ that Aaron's been staring. It's hot out and summer has officially set in, bringing its heat wave with it, it's too hot for overalls and Aaron hates that Jackson has managed to swing the same day off of work and has spent more time lying in the sun than in Aaron's bed.

"Jay, come on, I want to do something." Aaron nags, giving Jackson's denim clad leg an annoying shove. "Jay…Jay…_Jackson_!"

"Fine, here, do my back." Jackson sighs in frustration and shoves a bottle of suntan lotion Aaron's way before rolling onto his front and resting his head against his folded arms. Aaron rolls his eyes and snatches up the bottle.

"What did your last slave die of?" He grumbles but Jackson doesn't answer, just smirks as he feels Aaron straddle his back and a cold spatter of lotion hit between his shoulder blades. It's not long before Aaron's hands are caressing his skin, rubbing the lotion in; slow and gentle and Jackson releases a soft, relaxed hum from beneath his boyfriend. Aaron's hands feel amazing, cool and slick with lotion, skimming across his skin, his fingers working against his back - Heaven. Jackson had no idea Aaron was so good at this.

"Mmm, that's nice." Jackson sighs as Aaron's hands work their way lower, massaging each tense muscle that he can find.

"We get gayer by the day." Aaron scoffs, finishing up on Jackson's back and withdrawing his 'magic fingers'

"Err, speak for yourself mate!" Jackson teases, flipping himself onto his front, his boyfriend now happily straddling his waist. "I'm all man, me!"

"Yeah, course you are, with your Chanel sunglasses?" Aaron laughs and plucks them from the older man's face, placing them atop his own head for safe keeping.

"I said _man_, Aaron, not tramp; I am allowed nice things you know!"

Aaron simply smiles in return and rolls his eyes, remaining seated in his boyfriend's lap. Jackson enjoys these rare opportunities when he is able to be alone with Aaron, _truly_ alone, away from prying eyes and patent whispers – where Aaron can be himself, the self that only Jackson ever sees when they're wrapped up in one other's arms enjoying a movie at Smithy or tangled together amongst a tidal wave of white, crisp bed sheets on a night. He looks up at Aaron, one eye squeezed shut in attempt to block out the blinding sun.

"You not hot in that?" he asks, tugging at the hem of Aaron's t-shirt. Aaron knows what he's after; of course he knows; Aaron has been after the same thing all morning.

"Not really, no. Why?" He's just playing hard to get now, he likes to watch Jackson squirm, especially when the older man is beneath him and if he's lucky, he could turn the tables completely and maybe even have Jackson beg. Jackson just shrugs as best he can from beneath Aaron, his fingers creeping beneath the fabric of his boyfriend's shirt, stroking at the warm, clammy skin of Aaron's hip.

"Come on, _you_ were the one who wanted to do something earlier."

"Yeah, well…might've changed my mind now."

Jackson withdraws his hand from beneath Aaron's shirt and props himself up on both elbows, throwing the younger man his best sad face – it doesn't work. Aaron rolls his eyes and slides Jackson's sunglasses down onto his own face, he doesn't want Jackson to see what's coming and his eyes have always been a dead give away. He smirks when Jackson throws his head back and groans in frustration. "Aaron, come on, don't be a dick."

"I'm not being a dick." He retorts as he 'adjusts' himself in Jackson's lap, their groins now pressed flush against one another. Jackson hums his approval and attempts to thrust his own hips upward, desperate for any sort of friction. Aaron leans forward, his hand cupping Jackson's chin, holding his face steady as he presses his mouth to his boyfriend's, firm and hungry. Jackson opens his mouth, just slightly, granting entrance as Aaron's tongue slips inside. Aaron can taste the Blue ice pop Jackson had consumed that morning before taking himself 'round the back of Smithy and sprawling out in the sun – it's always the Blue ones, Aaron notes; never the Red, Green, Orange or Yellow. It's always the Blue. It's while Aaron is pondering this that he feels fingers slipping back beneath his shirt, stroking at his back and pair of hips bucking against his own, he breaks from his thoughts to press a firm hand against his lover's chest, separating the pair. With a smirk Aaron leans forward, his lips brushing the shell of Jackson's ear, "Calm down, Jay, We've got all day." He whispers.

Jackson huffs loudly and glares up at his boyfriend, because this is what Aaron does, he teases, gets him all worked up just to take his sweet time in bringing the both of them to an orgasm that Jackson can only describe as earth-shattering. Jackson is fast loosing patience, his hips now involuntarily rising every so often, desperate for friction. He can feel Aaron's fingers twisted in the belt loops of his jeans, tugging them down just a little further, the V of his hips now fully exposed to the heat of the sun and his infuriatingly sexy boyfriend. They kiss again, harder this time with Jackson's hand resting carefully against the back of Aaron's neck, keeping the two together as long as he can. Aaron nips at the older man's bottom lip with his teeth and Jackson growls; Aaron decides that it's a noise he certainly wants to hear Jackson make again.

Aaron watches Jackson over the top of the sunglasses, a smirk tugging at his lips. The older man in beneath him, shiny with sweat and sun tan lotion and completely unravelled with lust. "What's the matter Jay? What do you want?"

"You know what I want!" Jackson moans, his hips springing upward for what Aaron reckons must be the hundredth time. Aaron bites his lip and makes a show of thinking hard, scratching at his chin in the process.

"Hmm. No, don't think I do…why don't you tell me?" Aaron grins, running both hands along Jackson's solid chest, his thumb coming to circle the older man's left nipple; this gains him another moan of approval and inside Aaron is swelling with pride, he's getting good at this, pushing Jackson's buttons – all the right ones that is. He's found all his lover's sweet spots and knows just how he likes these little games to be played. "Come on Jackson. Tell me what you want." He taunts. Jackson glares up at Aaron, refusing to speak a word until Aaron asks him again, a more demanding tone to his voice this time, accompanied by a sharp pinch to Jackson's nipple. The older man moans again, his back arching at the sharp pain; Aaron can feel Jackson harden through is jeans. "Say it, Jackson."

"Mmm, I want you to touch me!" Jackson confesses; his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"Where do you want me to touch you?"

"Here." Jackson whimpers as he grasps Aaron's hand in his own and slips the younger man's fingers just beneath the lowered waistband of his jeans and boxers.

"_Just_ here?" Aaron asks, he's a fucking tease, he knows he is but he also knows how much this gets Jackson off; he likes to submit. Jackson shakes his head no at Aaron's question before vocalising his answer.

"No, no. Lower!"

"…what do we say, Jay?" Aaron grins down at him; sunglasses perched on the end of his nose as he gazes down at the writhing and suddenly desperate man beneath him. He tweaks his nipple again and it's not long before Jackson is answering.

"_Please!_" and Jackson is thrusting his hips up towards Aaron again, desperation taking over.

"Please what? Jackson."

"_Please_ touch me!"

That's all it takes before Aaron has Jackson's jeans unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled down around his thighs. He takes Jackson's hardening member in his hand, taking care to give it slow and gentle strokes as he leans down to first kiss and then bite and suck at Jackson's hip. They often mark one another during sex, Aaron almost always goes for Jackson's hips, there's just something about them that Aaron loves and neither of them knows what it is. Jackson on the other hand goes for the shoulder if not his boyfriend's collar bone, in their throws of passion Jackson has been known to bite down just a little too hard on Aaron's shoulder when he reaches his climax, an action that Aaron has grown used to and even enjoys; the purple bite mark never really lasts too long anyway, a matter of days if that and it's gone, that's when Aaron knows it's time for a new one.

Jackson is panting below him as Aaron continues to slowly pump his straining erection, a tight fist and a steady hand, working it with skill; god knows Aaron has had enough practice over the years. Aaron loves their little games, he loves the way Jackson writhes and shudders below, begging for everything and anything; it's almost a power trip for Aaron when they do this but he'd be lying if he said he didn't get off on it. Who wouldn't whilst straddling a fuckably gorgeous man like Jackson Walsh?

"You like that don't you? You like me stroking your dick like this." Aaron questions; he likes to keep Jackson talking in these types of situations, likes to hear his strained and strangled voice as he cries out his replies.

"Y-yes…oh fuck, _yes_!" Jackson's eyes are closed, screwed tightly shit as his mouth hangs open and he fucks his lover's hand. They don't do this often, not the kinky stuff but Jackson knows that Aaron is fully aware of how much he enjoys it, he loves the authority in Aaron's voice when he demands an answer, a kiss, a suck or a fuck…Jackson can't deny it, he loves Aaron's dominant side.

"Tell me how dirty you are, Jackson, come on; tell me." Aaron's hand is clamping harder around Jackson's dick as he gains speed and even swipes his thumb across the tip, teasing gently.

"I'm dirty" Jackson moans "so, _so_ dirty. Oh god Aaron, don't stop!" he pleads with the younger man, thrusting up to match the rhythm of his hand.

"I'm not gonna stop, Jay. Not if you tell me what you are." Aaron smirks but his request is only met with a whimper of frustration and so he leans in, crushing their mouths together in an explosive kiss that neither man wants to break. Aaron draws back just slightly, his lips still brushing Jackson's as he speaks again, his voice now barely above a whisper, he's panting too. "Come on, Jackson. All you have to do is say it, tell me what you are; we both know you want to say it!"

Jackson's breathing is heavy and laboured, he's still thrusting into Aaron's hand, desperate and wild but they both know they need more, neither want to come this way. "Say it, Jackson!" Aaron's voice is louder now, the authority is there and Jackson can hear it.

"Slut; I'm a slut. Fuck, Aaron. Faster please!"

"Dirty boy." Aaron smirks, drawing his boyfriend into yet another kiss before deciding he'd had enough of their games. "Inside _now_. I'm going to fuck you senseless!"

When they hit the kitchen table with a bang, neither man feels the impact; both still completely over taken by the hot pools of lust bubbling in the pits of their stomachs. Aaron has Jackson sprawled across the table in no time, jeans discarded and forgotten while his grey cK boxers hang loose from one ankle. Jackson's legs are splayed out, his hand wrapped firmly around his cock as he strokes it slowly and even Jackson has to admit – he loves putting on a show.

Jackson can see Aaron's cock straining against the thin material of his trackies and it's not long before Jackson's hand gains speed and he's staring up at Aaron from his position on the kitchen table, shooting him the hottest 'fuck me' eyes Aaron has even seen. Aaron finds himself wondering why Jackson isn't in the porn industry; he could make a packet just from showing his.

The younger man smirks and quickly pulls at his own clothes, ridding himself of his t-shirt, trackies and boxers in what Aaron reckons must be some kind of record. No sooner is Aaron naked than he's scrambling up onto the table and straddling Jackson's chest; dick in hand as he presses the tip to Jackson's lips. Jackson gazes up at him, all doe-eyed and innocent before obediently opening his mouth, lips wrapping around the head of Aaron's cock.

Aaron's head falls back, his eyes falling closed as his mouth drops open and he emits a deep, lust-filled moan. Jackson's mouth around his cock is amazing. It's wet, warm, soft and oh fuck can Jackson suck; the man is a pro!

"That's it, slut. Suck it!" Aaron groans, his hand coming to rest at the back of his boyfriend's head as a form of encouragement. Jackson hollows his cheeks, taking Aaron's cock deeper into his mouth, he swallows around it, his throat tightening and Aaron begins to pant as he matches the trust of his hips with the bobbing motion of Jackson's head; Aaron knows he's practically face-fucking his boyfriend but he also knows that this is how Jackson likes it, he likes to play the submissive now and again, giving up all control to Aaron.

The younger man smirks when he hears Jackson gag and withdraws his saliva coated dick from the elder's mouth. "Mmm, you're so good at that." Aaron purrs, leaning down and capturing Jackson's wet, warm mouth in a heated kiss.

When their breathing slows and they separate from the kiss, Jackson buries his face into the crook of Aaron's neck and whispers a barely audible "_fuck me_." And Aaron grins, his fingers stroking patterns across Jackson's shoulder. Aaron places a soft kiss to the side of his lover's head and then pushes him backward, down against the table again while he settles between the older man's legs. Jackson brings his knees up and takes Aaron's hand in his own, guiding two fingers to his mouth and sucking on them gratefully, coating each digit with a generous amount of saliva.

"Good boy." Aaron praises as he leans in for another quick kiss, his hand trailing down Jackson's chest and between his legs, finding the spot he's blindly been searching for and slipping the first finger inside. He feels Jackson gasp against his mouth and takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past Jackson's lips, enjoying the taste of his boyfriend. Soon the second finger joins the first and Jackson is squirming beneath him, eyes closed while he bites down on his lower lip.

"Aaron, you need to- _oh, god_- stop teasing!" Jackson grunts as Aaron's fingers brush that sensitive spot inside of him and he feels his own cock pulsate.

"You know I love to tease, Jay; let me have my fun." Aaron smirks, kissing his way from Jackson's neck to his chest, gently clamping his teeth around a sensitive nipple and biting. Jackson gasps and arches his back; Aaron can feel him tighten around his fingers and he knows he can't resist much longer. Aaron's teeth continue to nip at Jackson's flesh as he withdraws his fingers and pushes Jackson's knees up against his chest, guiding his leaking cock to the older man's entrance.

Jackson hums an appreciative sound when he feels Aaron enter him; it's always this good with Aaron, always so perfectly mind blowing!

Jackson runs a hand down his own chest and stomach, coming to rest on his aching cock, he barely takes a hold of it before Aaron slaps his hand away, glaring at him and ordering him to put his hands above his head; Jackson doesn't question this, he does as he's told. Aaron is in charge.

Aaron thrusts into his lover with ease, taking it slow and enjoying the tight sensation of Jackson tensing around his cock; its heaven and Aaron can't imagine that anything could ever feel better than this. "Faster, Aaron!" Jackson pants, his knees still drawn up against his chest, that is until Aaron makes a fast and sudden decision, taking both of Jackson's legs and throwing them over his shoulders. Aaron's hands skim Jackson's thighs and he takes the older man's cock into his hand, squeezing just slightly at the base; Jackson's eyes are closed but Aaron knows they're burning with want and so he picks up the pace, slamming into Jackson faster and harder than before.

"Oh fuck, yes, _Aaron_!" Jackson all but screams as Aaron's cock, buried deep inside of him brushes that spot; that one spot that drives Jackson crazy. "Again, please Aaron, again!" he begs.

Aaron's cock slams at Jackson's prostate continuously, too lost in the build up of ecstasy to tease anymore. Both men are a writhing, mass of limbs, sweat soaked and panting on top of the kitchen table and Jackson loves it, he loves the way Aaron takes control and fucks him into oblivion, the way Aaron knows exactly how he likes it. Aaron's hand is still pumping Jackson's cock, rhythmic and in time with each of Aaron's rapid thrusts; Jackson can feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, he's so close and he's almost certain that by the look on Aaron's face, he is too.

Aaron thrusts inside of Jackson for a final time before he collapses on top of the older man. A thin layer of sweat coating both their bodies, he draws Jackson into a heat-filled, heart felt kiss as he spills inside of him with a gasp, shuddering against his lover's bare chest and Jackson can feel him, can feel Aaron's cock pulsating and coming inside of him and it's enough to tip him over the edge.

When Jackson comes, his eyes are shut and his mouth hangs open. He arches his back and his throat is exposed as he whines in pleasure, ecstasy flooding his body while Aaron sucks on the exposed flesh of Jackson's neck, marking him; Jackson is his.

They lay for a while, wrapped up in one another, just enjoying the silence and the smell of sex, fucking amazing sex lingering in the air. "We should move; anyone could walk in." Jackson prompts, pressing his lips to Aaron's shoulder, making no effort to move.

"Don't remember you complaining earlier." Aaron smirks.

"My mouth was uh, shall we say 'occupied'?"

Aaron laughs and shoves at Jackson's chest, leaning in for a final kiss before shifting himself off of the table and grabbing at his clothes, strewn across the kitchen floor.

When Aaron looks up from getting dressed to see Jackson slipping back into his jeans he grins and it's uncontrollable because Aaron loves Jackson, he adores everything about him. Aaron has loved Jackson for 5 months, 3 weeks and 16 days; Aaron knows this, he's been counting.


End file.
